Passionate Conspiracies of the Heart
by MorsDelecti
Summary: A small collection of 100-word drabbles, using song lyrics of Within Temptation,Epica and Nightwish. I may vary it more if I run out of ideas, but for now... Ratings may differ at times. Characters may differ also
1. Forgiven I

**A/N This is the first in a small collection of little 100-word drabbles inspired by songs from Within Temptation, Epica and Nightwish (which is why the title 'Passionate Conspiracies Of The Heart' is as it is, inspired by three different album titles) Yeah, I cheat, the song lyrics aren't counted in the 100 words. I may make it a wider range of artists, but for now its just these three. Anyways, this one is Glinda-Centric, based on Within Temptation's 'Forgiven'**

She walked into the tower room with hesitant steps. 

_You Gave Up The Fight._

A floor-length, yet simple indigo dress hissing as it swept across the ground. 

_You Left Me Behind._

Golden curls hung limp across her slender shoulders. 

_Why Did Fate Deceive Me? _

As her cerulean eyes took in the simple sight of the deserted room, void of life aside from the few lilies lying in the centre, she could no longer hold back her tears. 

_Why Not Me Before You?_

There was a light tinkling sound as a silver wand dropped to the ground; followed by a soft 'thump' as its owner fell soon after. 

_I've Been So Lost Since You've Gone. _

Tears cascaded down her porcelain face, burning yet harshly chilling as well. 

_Everything Turned Out So Wrong…_


	2. The Escapist

**A/N The second of my PCotH drabbles. This one was a pain to edit, because there were some lines I had to get rid of that I really didn't want to :( Oh well, i'm pleased with it still. This time Elphie-centric, put to Nightwish's 'The Escapist' Again, the lyrics don't count in the word count.**

**Song; The Escapist**

**Band; Nightwish**

**Rating; K+**

Emerald hands grip worn wood like a vice.

_This Is Who I am_.

Black cloth shivers in the wind, a swirl of dark material.

_Escapist._

Aloft its perch upon her brow lies the conical hat, adorned with age, yet still the bearer of past secrets.

_Paradise Seeker._

Raven tresses fall in a cascade to waist height.

_Farewell, Now Time To Fly. _

Ice-cold hazel hues gaze across vast landscapes without missing movement of any kind.

_Out Of Sight._

Senses of every sort always alert without fail.

_Out Of Time._

Wind whips and beats without care, harshly attempting to cast her from her perch, yet she flies without trouble, as if she bore her own wings.

_Away From Her Life…_

The Witch fades from view.


	3. 7 Days To The Wolves

**A/N The third in my little 100-word drabbles, using the catfight scene, because its awesome ^^ Just note that the italics underlined are not song-lyrics, but the normal italics are. I just felt the necessity to use this line from 7 days to the wolves for this scene, it seemed to fit in some way. Seeing as it was only done as a random attempt just now, I may go back to the line and rewrite another scene for it, because it could also be used for several other scenes...**

**Song; 7 Days To The Wolves**

**Band; Nightwish**

**Rating; K+  
**

The two of them stood opposed to each other.

Those who once stood together as friends, now faced one another as enemies.

Blue. _Hazel_. Cream. _Emerald_. Light. _Dark_. Good. _Wicked_.

More than mere opposites.

It seemed too long ago since they spoke with ease and calm, whereas now, neither spoke at all.

The silent tension in the air was so thick, it clung to every living thing in the vicinity around these two women.

Green skin almost white with anger.

Cream skin almost green with envy.

Both knew, in the aftermath of what was to come, only one would survive. 

_This Is Where Heroes And Cowards Part Ways…_


	4. Meadows Of Heaven

**A/N The forth in my little drabbles collections. Except this one is a first try for me, seeing as it's based around Melena, during her death/nessa's birth**

**Song; Meadows Of Heaven**

**Band; Nightwish**

**Rating; T (For Character Death)**

With a soft, exhausted sigh, Melena gave in to the overwhelming exhausted that clung to every bone in her body with agonizing strength. 

_I Close My Eyes. _

Despite Frex's protests, which now seemed so distant, her eyes slipped shut, allowing the awaiting darkness to consume her. 

_The Lantern Dies. _

All the light previously around her seemed to fade, all into a simple chasm of emptiness, in which she could not see, nor hear, yet this did not worry her. 

_The Scent Of Awakening. _

A gentle aroma filled her senses. 

_Wild Honey And Dew. _

She tried to open her eyes.

She succeeded.

However, she saw no Frex before her. No wailing newborn. Instead, she saw… 

_Meadows Of Heaven. _


	5. Run For A Fall

**A/N Another new attempt for me, both in artist and in character. Fifth in my little collection here. Enjoy.**

**Song; Run For A Fall**

**Artist; Epica**

**Rating; K+  
**

The grand figure stood before the masses of people that had gathered to see the marvellous event. He had expected floods of people to attend. At least half of Oz, or more, appeared to be there, of all shapes and sizes. He was not surprised. 

_Blind From Your Success_.

After all, it was him they had come to see, and clearly bask in his glory and wonder. 

_And All Of The Excess_.

It was simple to comprehend; he held such a high position among the lowlifes now before him. He stood above their kind. Far, far above.

_Deaf From The Praise You Had_.

And none could challenge him, or would dare oppose him at all...


	6. The Cadence Of Her Last Breath

**A/N This one turned out different than I intended it to, but oh well... Sixth of my little growing collection. Based on Nessa, as you can guess :P Though if you squint, it maybe could be Dorothy... Who knows...**

**Song; The Cadence Of Her Last Breath**

**Artist; Nightwish (I do a lot of these don't I...)**

**Rating; T (For Subtle Hints Of Character Death :P)  
**

…_Save One Breath For Me..._

Her shoulders shook as her breath hitched quietly. She had known all along this was bound to happen, but for once, just once; she wished the tide would turn and the winds would change in her favour. Alas they did not.

…_A Loner Longing For..._

She wiped the tears from her eyes. What could she do now. She didn't have much choice anymore. Not that she had in the first place_. _

_…The Cadence Of Her Last Breath…_

She glared at the ruby coloured shoes adorned upon her feet. A look of hatred. A look of awe. And it was then, that she realized her time had come to an end.

…_Save One Death For Me…_


	7. The Poet And The Pendulum

**A/N Sorry i havn't updated in soooooooo long, life's been hectic, three weddings, one funeral, one concert, three birthdays, gcse studies, homework, etc etc but hey...this is up now, so i hope you enjoy it...let me know what you think (sorry if it sucks, I havn't written anything like this in too long a time)**

**Song; The Poet And The Pendulum**

**Artist; Nightwish**

**Rating; K+ **

**Dedicated To; , seeing as this song(among others) was requested (yes, I do take requests as long as the songs are of Within Temptation, Epica or Nightwish origin), took a long time to choose which lyrics to use from this of all songs, but I hope you like it ^^ **

She gently huddled closer to him as whispering winds tugged at her clothing.

_…On The Shore We Sat And Hoped…_

She relaxed into his embrace as he tentatively raised an arm around her frail frame and sighed with contentment as she followed his gaze over the still lake under the pearlescent light of the moon.

…Under The Same Pale Moon…

Its beauty seemed even more appealing in the stillness, within his arms.

_…Whose Guiding Light Chose You…_

This night would not last forever, nothing ever could, but still, that did not cease her hope that he would remember it.

Remember her.

Herself and perhaps her own beauty if she pertained any.

Remember her without that cursed chair…

_…Chose You All…_

**How'd you like my attempt at Nessacentricness? Up to you who the guy is though, use your imagination.**** Review for a lil' Wicked plushie character of your choice**! 


	8. Say My Name

**A/N This was originally a very different piece, but then after listening to the actual song, I got a spark of inspiration due to the fact that later on, Nessa tends to get annoyed that Boq never says her name anymore, and he acted differently towards her. So, this kind of spawned from that. Then I did a load of moving around and some fiddling about and got the lyrics inbetween certain areas. Another nessacentric piece... **

**Song; Say My Name**

**Artist; Within Temptation**

**Rating; K+**

**Dedicated To; again, because again this was a requested piece, (plus giving me the chance to read such awesome fanfiction that you write too :P)**

**Disclaimer; Don't own the song, nor the characters involved :P Despite how much I relate to both...  
**

Deftly, she released a single breath.

…_We Breathe The Air…_

A small wisp, disappearing from view.

…_Do You Remember…_

Memories wavered before her eyes. When he still ran his gentle hands through her silken hair.

…_How You Used To Touch My Hair…_

Gradually, she looked over to the man standing beside her. He did not look back.

…_You're Not Aware…_

She glanced at his hands, down by his side. Stiff with cold? Or another reason? She couldn't be sure.

…_You're Hands Keep Still…_

When they were younger, together. When he still knew who she was. When he still said her name…

…_You Just Don't Know That I Am Here…_

'Boq?' Her voice seemed to quake among the stillness as his stiff gaze turned to lock with hers.

'Yes Madame…?'

…_Please Say My Name…_


End file.
